reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis
Francis, King of France and King Consort of Scotland (French: François) is one of the male leads of Reign. He is the 16 year old King of France, now King of Scotland, the son of Henry and Catherine, the brother of Niklaus,Elizabeth, Claude, Charles, and Henry Jr., the half-brother of Sebastian and Clarissa and Mary Stuart's husband and the father of an unborn child with Lola. He is also his mother's favorite child. When he found out that his father was to legitimize Bash and he would lose everything including Mary he decided to leave court for a while and enjoy his new found freedom. When he returned to the French Court, Francis was able to reclaim the throne and got to marry the love of his life, Mary, Queen of Scots, Although later in the show he has trouble juggling between his love and the throne. After his father goes mad, Francis tries to break through to him but it fails and has no choice but his brother Niklaus had to kill his own father with him becoming King of France. He is portrayed by the English actor, Toby Regbo. Early Life During childhood, he and Mary were playmates together at the French Court. Mary mentioned always chasing after Francis when they were young. In the episode Pilot, we see flashbacks of him and Mary playing with feathers and running up the stairs. Mary whispers to him, "Francis is a girl's name" and they keep running up the stairs laughing. Season One Personality He's all about outer appearance, meaning he cares a lot about what others see him as. He's noble, but also has quite the reputation as a "ladies man". Oddly enough, he is patriotic about his nation of France and seeks to replenish the country. He's also quite intelligent, as he's taught himself skills to match his modern people, but is quite modest about these skills. While spending time with Mary throughout the series, she begins to have more of a positive influence on him. Physical Appearance Francis has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is described as a handsome young man. Relationships Mary Stuart Mary is Francis' childhood friend, wife, and the love of his life. Francis has had a strong and difficult relationship with Mary. At first he was interested in Olivia and Natalia before Mary's arrival. Due to Henry's influence on him, Francis always thought he must put his country first before love. Discovering that his mother had been plotting against Mary, he vowed to protect Mary and always stand by her side which cause them to spend more time together. After Tomas' arrival, Francis' learned that he murdered his first wife and was afraid that the same would happen to Mary. He eventually killed Tomas to protect her and began a romantic relationship with her. Later on, Bash's feelings for Mary started to come to the surface causing Francis to drift away from Mary. Spending time with Olivia, his feelings for Mary continue to grow and later made love to her. His relationship with Mary grew even more stronger to the point where he admitted that he would die for her. When Mary left the French Court, Francis was devastated. She was returned to the French Court after a week and he confronted her to why she left. Mary told Francis of the prophecy and he did not believe in it, calling the prophecy "superstition". When Mary told Henry to make Bash the next King of France causing Francis to be furious and heartbroken, leaving the French Court. During his time away, he was still mourning hid heartbreak of losing Mary. Some time later, Francis returns to the French Court and is reunited with Mary. Having to choose between Francis and Bash of whom to marry, she chooses Francis. His relationship to Mary is stronger than ever and has been trying to have a baby with her. (See Mary and Francis) Catherine de' Medici Francis has a loving bond with his mother. He loves his mother very much but is willing to go against her if she ever harms Mary in any way. When he learns the truth of why his mother was plotting against Mary, he refuses to believe in the prophecy and wants his mother to stop interfering in his relationship with Mary. He leaves the French Court after Mary became engaged to Bash and lost his right to the throne. While in Paris, he learns of his mother being accused of adultery and hurries back to the French Court to save his mother from being executed. Catherine tells Francis that his fate has changed; he can finally be with Mary and reclaim the throne. Francis' deeply cares about his mother and is grateful that she has always supported him. (See Francis and Catherine) Sebastian Bash is Francis' half-brother and best friend. Growing up, Francis always looked up to Bash. He felt that he could always rely on him for anything. Francis learned a lot from his brother such as fighting and tracking. They had a strong, brotherly bond until is was broken due to Bash always lying to Francis and his feelings for Mary. When Mary became engaged to Bash, Francis cut his ties with his ties with his brother and left the French Court. During his travels, Francis was hurt by losing Mary and his brother's betrayal. When returning to the French Court, the brothers are reunited but are not happy to see each other causing them to fight over Mary. She makes her choice of who she should marry and chooses Francis but still causes a further wedge between the brothers. A few months later, Bash returns to the French Court seeking help in defeating The Darkness which reunites the brothers. The event caused Francis to reveal how he felt betrayed by his own brother and was put in a life-death situation until Bash saves him. Despite all their differences in the past, Francis and Bash really love and respect each other. (See Francis and Sebastian) Other Relationships *Henry: Father. (See Francis and Henry.) *Leith: Friend/Ally. (See Francis and Leith.) Appearances Name *'Francis' is a masculine and feminine name . It is the English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman". Due to the renown of the saint, this name became widespread in Western Europe during the Middle Ages. Trivia *Francis did not appear in Sacrifice and Inquisition. *At first he was not interested in Mary, but slowly he started developing feelings for her. *Francis' only true love was Mary Stuart. *He is in love with Mary and he would die for her. *He had his first kill in Hearts and Minds, when he killed Tomas. **It makes him the first main character to have an on-screen kill. *His name is related to his country, and was in honour of his uncle. *He is his mother's favorite son. **Historically though, Henry III was. *Francis was Mary's first kiss. *Francis and Mary got married in Consummation. *Francis has shown to be the possible better fighter due to beating Henry and Bash in a fight. **Bash taught Francis how to fight. *Francis killed his own father. *In the show, Henry claims that he named Francis, his son, after his older brother, whom he later revealed he murdered. Historically, Francis was named after his grandfather, Francis I. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Royal Category:French Category:Featured Article Category:Lead Role Category:Prince